coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9872 (11th September 2019)
Plot Sinead orders Daniel to cancel the cottage. Daniel ignores her, remaining optimistic that it'll be good news. Ken places a wedding photo of the couple on his sideboard, next to Deirdre. Looking after Bertie, Beth tells Peter and Carla about the lump. Sinead and Daniel see the oncologist for Sinead's results. Sinead spots a box of tissues on the desk and immediately guesses that the cancer is back. The oncologist reports that it's spread to multiple lymph nodes and her liver. It's too advanced to cure. Sinead zones out as she processes the news. She's booked in for blood tests but warned that even with chemo she only has three to four months to live. Sinead must choose between length of life and quality. After breaking the news to Ken, Peter, Carla, Adam, and Beth, they retire to the flat so that Sinead can rest. Once there, Sinead becomes angry and bitter about her life being stolen, feeling that she'll never be happy again. As she checks on Bertie, Daniel watches videos from their wedding, crying at the future he'll never have. Sinead attacks Daniel for not cancelling the cottage, telling him he's just like Ken and always suits himself. Daniel makes up a list of questions to ask the doctor. Sinead tells him not to bother. Sinead feels their marriage is a joke as they can't even consummate it. Easing up on Daniel, she blames herself for being stupid enough to listen to Steff Mulvenney and letting herself get ill. Daniel defends her, reminding Sinead that their son only exists because of her choice to delay treatment. Daniel doesn't know how he's going to go on without her. Sinead wants Bertie to know her but knows that she'll just be a story in the end. Dispirited, she begins throwing her jars of beard oil against the wall. She wishes she'd gone instantly instead of watching her body fall to pieces. Daniel worries that she's considering not having treatment. Sinead hasn't decided. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Oncologist - Raji James Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Oncology department waiting area and Mr Merchant's office Notes *This episode focuses entirely on Sinead Osbourne's cancer storyline. The last ten minutes is a two-hander between Sinead and Daniel (except for a brief moment where an off-screen Bertie Osbourne is heard crying). *Maria Connor, Bethany Platt and Emma Brooker only appear on video footage of the wedding preparations at the Viaduct Bistro that Daniel Osbourne watches to himself on his laptop. This is the only appearance of Emma in either this or the previous episode. *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead and Daniel are stunned when she discovers that the cancer has spread to her lymph nodes, and she only has a few months to live. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,196,200 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes